comment sauver la petite princesse Aurore ?
by lilou8813
Summary: le roi Stéphane , la reine Leah , le roi Hubert et les fées discutent ensemble du meilleur moyen pour sauver Aurore de sa malédiction. réactions des personnages juste après la scène du baptême dans le film.


Leah était dévasté il y quelques heures elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde mais a présent tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était que douleur et tristesse. Elle était dans le bureau de son mari le roi Stéphane et tandis que les larmes coulaient sur son visage elle regardait par la fenêtre perdu dans ses pensées. Peut être pour s'évader ou même fuir le regard désespéré de Stéphane.

Elle ne prêtait pas attention à la conversation qui avait lieu dans la pièce entre son mari et les 3 bonnes Fées : Flora , pâquerette et pimprenelle. Mais elle réussissait a discerner quelques phrases. Leah tendit son oreille quand la fée Flora fit une remarque surprenante à son mari.

-brûler les rouets ne servira a rien votre altesse !

-comment ça a rien ? N'allez vous quand même pas me dire que j'ai fait brûler tout les rouets de mon royaume pour rien ?

Leah jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux quelques hommes et chevalier dans la pièce visiblement exaspéré par la situation. Ils avaient passé leur après midi a brûler les rouets aux quatre coins du royaume pour ce résultat ? Pour que la fée Flora leur annonce que ceci ne servait a rien ? Leah lut la déception et la frustration sur leurs visages. Elle se contenta de continuer a admirer mélancoliquement le paysage nocturne tout en écoutant la conversation. Elle entendit la douce voix de la fée pâquerette

-votre altesse peut importe le nombre de rouet brûlés nous parlons de maléfique ! Elle peut très bien en faire apparaître un elle même c'est de maléfique dont nous devons principalement protéger Aurore !

Leah entendit de sa position le souffle anxieux de Stéphane

-mais qu'allons nous faire alors ? Notre petite fille ne peux tout de même être condamner à mort ?

Hésitante la fée Flora expliqua

-nous avons prévu un plan ! si il vous convient bien évidement, il s'agit de cacher aurore loin de tout le monde comme ça maléfique ne la retrouvera jamais ! Quand elle aura 16 nous la ramènerons au château auprès de vous.

Stéphane fit de gros yeux aux fées mais fut interrompu par le roi Hubert qui lui même était aussi dans la pièce , assis a côté d'une table remplit de vin et de poulet.

-mais la prophétie parle de son 16 ème anniversaire ? Pourquoi la cacher avant ?

pimprenelle qui n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas dit grand chose sur la situation expliqua au roi Hubert :

-maléfique a mentionné dans sa prophétie que la petite mourra en se piquant le doigt a la pointe d'une quenouille avant le coucher du soleil de son 16 eme anniversaire ce qui signifie...

Stéphane bouche bée continua la phrase de pimprenelle

-ce qui veux dire que notre fille peut mourir à n'importe quel moment avant le coucher du soleil de son 16 ème anniversaire si maléfique la trouve ?

le roi Stéphane , prit une serviette pour essuyer la sueur de son visage qui dégoulinait à mesure que la situation l'inquiétait ,désespéré par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre il émit une petite pause que Hubert combla

-j'aurai du m'en doutez une fée aussi vicieuse que maléfique ne peut que lancer un sort aussi vicieux !

Stéphane reprit ses esprits , et s'exclama

-bien en ce qui me concerne je veux bien vous accorder pour la dernière fois ma confiance c'est la seul chose après tout que nous pouvons faire pour proteger aurore. Leah qu'en penses tu ?

Leah entendit sont nom elle ne se retourna pas mais se contenta de poser une question :

-si aurore vit éloigné de tous...comment va t'-elle avoir un amour sincère pour lui sauver la vie si la prophétie s'accomplit ?

Hubert entre deux bouché de poulet souleva un point que personne n'avait évoqué jusqu'à présent :

-je ne sais pas mais nous avons un arrangement ! Un mariage arrangé entre nos enfants ? Stéphane que faites vous de notre projet Makador le nouveau royaume unissant votre royaume Makenfire et le mien Ador grâce a l'union de Philippe et aurore. si un amour sincère sauve aurore...le mariage ne va jamais se réaliser ! les enfants ne s'aimeront pas et ne voudrons pas se marier !

-Je ne sais pas Hubert si il est bien dans cette situation de garder notre accord...

la fée verte pâquerette pointa un nouveau problème qu'ils n'avaient encore pas prévu :

-nous ne pouvons prendre le risque d'élever aurore avec d'autre personne ! Maléfique pourrait la repérer plus facilement ! Nous ne sommes pas sure de pouvoir lui faire rencontrer un amour sincère qui pourrai la sauver !

soudain le visage de Stéphane qui était jusqu'à présent sombre s'illumina il exposa fièrement un plan

-et bien la solution est simple , nous allons essayer de faire en sorte que le sauveur et le promit soit la même personne ainsi nous pourrons maintenir notre projet de mariage arrangé et garantir a aurore un amour sincère sans que sa sécurité ne soit mis en danger Quand les enfants seront un peu plus grand ils se rencontrerons dans le plus grand des secrets aurore sera une charmante jeune fille et Philippe un charmant jeune homme et apprendrons a ce connaître l'amour fera le reste pour nous !

Le roi Stéphane rassuré ria au éclat heureux d'avoir trouvé un solution il fut rapidement suivit dans sa joie par la roi Hubert. Les deux hommes avait trouvé une solution pour garder leur accord politique et conservé la sécurité de aurore. Mais il fut coupé dans leur élan par un soldat qui froidement demanda :

-et si il ne tombe pas amoureux votre altesse ?

Flora continua déterminée et sure d'elle

\- et bien nous ferons notre maximum pour que la prophétie ne s'accomplissent jamais ! mais ne soyons pas pessimiste, Je suis d'accord avec votre idée roi Stéphane ! Les enfants peuvent très bien tomber amoureux ! Et si nous les y poussons un peu je pense que ça pourrait fonctionner ! Qu'en dites vous reine Leah ? Tout ceci me semble très simple a accomplir ?

Les larmes continuèrent a couler sur les joues de la reine. Elle avait un préssentiment au fond d'elle qui lui disait que non tous ceci n'était pas aussi simple. Ses craintes furent confirmé quand un chevalier , le plus fidèle d' Hubert rentra dans la pièce inquiet et précipité il tenait un bout de papier entres ses mains. Il le donna a son roi mais Leah savait déjà ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus. elle savait très bien de quoi était capable maléfique. la fée avait déjà tuez des humains parce qu'ils utilisaient de la poussière de fée pour planter les salades. Elle ne considérait pas les humains et les tuez était un jeux d'enfant pour elle. Elle regarda Hubert lire le papier anxieuse de ce qu'il allait lire mais il ne dis rien. Il se contenta de le redonner au chevalier. Stéphane inquiet , demanda des explications

-qui a t-il de marquer sur ce papier enfin Hubert dites moi ?

\- maléfique s'amuse avec des humains comme a son habitude !

La reine se déplaça pour la première fois depuis des heures pour prendre le fameux papier dessus elle pouvait lire :

« le château du roi Hubert vient d'être attaqué tous nous emmènent à croire que c'est cette fée maléfique qui est en la responsable »

Leah frissonna Stéphane et elle avait involontairement déclenché une guerre. Ils avaient suivit les conseils des fées Flora pâquerette et pimprenelle. Ils avaient choisit de ne pas invité maléfique au baptême de aurore. En faisant ceci ils avaient pris position entres les fées du domaine lointain et les fées du domaines interdit. Et maintenant ils avaient déclenché une guerre entres fées qui avait lieu sur leur propre royaume. Maléfique était désormais très en colère. Et elle ferai tous pour que sa malédiction s'accomplisse. Tout était parfaitement logique pour Leah. Maléfique savait que les fées avait changé sa prophétie : un sommeil a la place de la mort. Elle savait aussi pour la mariage arrangé entre les enfants. Stéphane et Hubert dans leur élan avaient mis au courant tous le royaume ainsi que d'autres royaumes. La fée était assez intelligente pour savoir que les parents voulaient que leur enfant tombe amoureux et se marient par amour. et si il fallait tuer le petit promis de la princesse maudite pour que sa malédiction s' accomplisse elle n'hésiterai pas. maléfique était le genre de fée a vouloir éliminer tous les doutes possible , et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle a attaqué le château du roi Hubert mais ce dernier n'avait sans doute pas compris que cette attaque visé son petit garçon voilà pourquoi il réagissait avec nonchalance. Leah sortit en trompe de la pièce , il fallait qu'elle retrouve Philippe avant que maléfique ne le retrouve avant elle. La reine n'avais rien pu faire pour empêcher sa fille d'être maudite par maléfique. Elle n'allait pas laisser un petit garçon de 4 ans périr a cause d'Une fée prétentieuse. Elle dévala les escaliers enleva ses chaussures oubliant les regard surpris autour d'elle. Elle cria son prénom et s'arrêta nette en face d'une grande vitre. un corbeau venait de se poser sur un arbre non ? Ça ne pouvais pas être son corbeau a elle ? Elle courut de plus belle dans le château !

-Philippe ? Philippe ?

Leah courut dans le couloir ou Hubert et Philippe résidait lorsqu'ils venaient en visite. Elle ralentit le pas et vit une porte entrouverte un enfant y était allongé son cœur battait très fort non ça ne pouvais pas être possible. Elle rentra et tout d'un coup Philippe se leva en un bond et cria de toute sa petite force

-bouhhhhh !

Leah rigola rassuré , Philippe adorait joué avec son épée en bois et sa petite armure de chevalier tailler sur mesure pour lui. Leah se baissa pour être au niveau de l'enfant de 4 ans.

-tu m'as fais une de ces peur ! que fais tu sans ta gouvernante ?

-je sauve des dragons d'affreuse princesses !

Philippe fit une petite grimace et leah s'esclaffa de rire. Elle lui déposa un petit baisez sur le front et lui proposa

-je crois qu'il est l'heure de retrouver ton père non ?

Elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras sans oublier de prendre son épée en bois.

Elle se retourna en face d'elle, la gouvernante de Philippe venait d'arriver sèchement Leah lui répondit

\- votre travail est de garder le prince pas de le laisser tout seul !

-mais ma reine je suis..je suis désolé !

-vous en avait déjà fais assez !

Leah descendit les escaliers , jusqu'au bureau où tout le monde la dévisageait comme si elle était folle.

-Leah qu'est ce qui t'as pris de courir dans tous le château comme ça ? s'exclama Stéphane inquiet

elle déposa Philippe auprès des fées et du berceau de aurore pour que le petit prince joue avec elles et n'écoute pas les conversations d'adulte.

-Stéphane ! Maléfique est au courant que les fées ont changer son sort ! Elle est au courant que l'on va tous faire pour que nos enfants tombe amoureux ! C'est pour ça qu'elle a attaqué le château de Hubert ! Hubert ? Je suis désolé cette situation ne devait prendre de telle proportion mais Philippe doit aussi partir se cacher maléfique ne le laisserai pas tranquille elle va continuer a attaqué !

-Foutaise ! Dit le roi tout en se servant une coupe de vin rouge.

-Hubert faites moi confiance !

-Mais il en est hors de question Leah ! ça vous semble plus facile parce-que Votre fille a un jour mais mon garçon a 4 ans hors de question de le lâcher dans la nature comme ça!

\- pardon c'est facile de me séparer de aurore c'est ça que vous insinué ?

-j'insinue rien ! je constate !

\- Hubert Leah a raison ! Si elle a tentait d'attaquer le château c'est que les risques sont très important ! Stéphane essaya de convaincre son vieux ami décidément très têtu.

le roi soupira , il regarda son fils , dans le fond de la pièce , il s'amusait a faire des grimaces à aurore qui était bien réveillée dans son berceau . elle rigolait à mesure qu'il continuait et une fois que aurore rigolait , Philippe rigolait lui aussi de plus belle amusé par les rire du petit bébé. Leah et Stéphane regardèrent aussi la scène amusé.

\- peut être tu as raison Stéphane ! peut être avons nous de grande chances qu'il tombe amoureux !

Tout la suite des événements se passa très rapidement. Les fées amenèrent la fille de Leah. Pour plus de précaution elle et Stéphane avait refusé de savoir ou les fées aller la cacher. Ils ne pouvaient mettre en danger sa sécurité. Ainsi dès ce soir là Leah devait se mettre a l'idée qu'elle ne reverrai que très tard son petit bébé. Elle ne verrai jamais ses premiers pas , ses premiers mots. Elle allait grandir loin d'elle , de son père , de son royaume. Hubert fut très compliqué a convaincre. Il ne cessai de répéter que son fils avait les meilleurs chevaliers pour le protéger. Mais il se résigna , jamais maléfique n'aller les laissez faire rencontrer aurore et Philippe sans attaqué ce dernier. Ces deux meilleurs chevaliers prirent le petit garçon pour la cacher le plus loin possible de maléfique. On expliqua a Philippe du mieux que l'on pouvait expliquer a un enfant qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir son père pendant très longtemps. On lui vendit un incroyable quête pour devenir un grand et fort chevalier.

Ces 16 années allez sans doute être très longues pour tout le monde. Leah soupira et alors qu'elle regardait les fées prendre son enfant pour l'amener loin d'elle , la reine posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son roi. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille inquiète pour son épouse. Il lui murmura a l'oreille

-ne t'en fais je suis sur que tout s'arrangera !

le couple royal se dirigea en direction de leur chambre , Leah savait déjà que dormir sera des aujourd'hui très compliqué.


End file.
